Unforeseen Occurrences
by Sesshomaru-Luv3r
Summary: KagoSess pairing...Kagome's mated 2 Sesshomaru. his parents dont kno about this. boyfriend and girlfriend is as far as they think it goes. but how does a mysetious charcter nearly ruin this mariage? read on 2 find out! plz R&R!


_Hey ppl. jus me here writin anoda one. yea, well here it is. if u gonna read this den u better be up for some serious sexual shit. am not yo mamma so an not gonna tell u who can an cant read it but i am warnin u. well, am out so read at yo own risk._

* * *

**Unforeseen Occurrences**

Chapter 1. Dont Stop

A small hand reached out and gently brushed the fabric of his shirtsleeve. He slowly turned his head and took in the features of this creature. Milky chocolate brown orbs were watching him playfully. Her small rouge lips were curved up into a small smile. Which was partially covered by two long strands of her raven hair, while the rest were placed in a small neat bun. His golden orbs traveled lower. He took in the expanse of her long creamy neck, which was accentuated by a simple silver necklace, which was accessorised by two diamond studs in her ears. His eyes followed her neck to her shoulder, were a faint pink mark was teasing him by being partially hidden under the silky fabric of her dress. The neck was tied in a small bow, which held up her chest, where his eyes now laid. He took in the round, voluptuous mounds and watched as they slowly rose and fell, with every breath she took. His eyes traveled lower as he saw her flat stomach accessoried by a small white bow at the waist. The black dress looked wonderful along her creamy legs that were poking out from under the long dress.

He leaned over and pressed his hand against her cheek. And leaned his head down to catch her loft lips in a heated kiss. She moved her hand from his shirt to his neck where she pulled him down on top of her. The kiss continued for what seemed like hours till he pulled away to allow her some air. He sought after her neck where he licked and nipped until he came to that same pink mark. He licked the skin causing her to moan. He began nipping and sucking lightly on her skin. He lifted his hand that was on her hip and dragged it teasingly against the fabric, causing her to shudder under him. He reached behind her neck and undid the bow, allowing the once nicely fitting article to become useless. He moved from her neck to her chest. Stopping at her collarbone he licked it gently. She pushed her head further into the leather of the limousine's chair.

He then removed the fabric covering her breasts and licked the pink, sensitive part of her breast causing them both to become taught and erect, hearing her sharp intake of breath and feeling her hands in his hair pressed him further to continue. He took one fleshy mound in his mouth and suckled long and hard causing her to grip his hair further, massaging his scalp which caused him to purr. He moved to the next mound and did the same. When he was satisfied he looked up to see her face. Her chocolate eyes were reeled back by the amass of pleasure he brought her.

He smirked and was about to move on, when her small hands reached out and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, trying to pull it off. He smirked once again at her discomfort. He sat back and undid the buttons then crawled back up her small body. And whispered seductively in her ear,

"Is this better?" causing the female to shiver from excitement.

She rapidly nodded her head, which he took as a sign of continuation. He pulled back once again to look at her, then began slowly sliding the black silk down her body. He would have just ripped it off if they were not on their way to an important engagement, theirs in fact.

Once the fabric was away from her legs he placed his hand on her behind and gently squeezed the flesh, which caused her to moan. He then moved his hands to her hips and brought his head down to the pink lace and began pulling the fabric down her legs, which caused her to shudder.

"Sesshomaru…." She desperately panted out.

He took his head away from her the fabric snuggly between his teeth, and rose one perfectly sculpted eyebrow up at her. He then felt her petite hands on his leather belt. He then dropped the lace thong and pulled the pants off. Her little hands sneaked by and pulled his boxers down.

He then crawled up her small figure and watched as Goosebumps crawled there way up her skin. She looked at him with passion filled eyes and watched as his hand crawled down her body. One hand rested at her head while the other began playing with the black hair surrounding her lips. She let out a ragged sigh.

He slid his finger along the crease of her lips and slowly pushed his way down onto her clit. He felt her chest begin to increase in speed. Her hands came up and grabbed his hair. His finger took long torturous strokes along her nub. He felt he hips rise, so he brought his other hand down to hold her in place. He heard her cry in disappointment but he reassuringly kissed her nose. Another then joined his lone finger. He began to pick up speed and add force. He felt her hips jerk against his hands and he began to rub faster, causing her to let out a low groan, she was close when his fingers left her and were replaced by his tongue. She drew back her head and grabbed his hair tighter. She moaned and groaned until her final exaltation.

"SESSHOMARU…" She screamed into the limousine, and pulled his head closer to her.

He stayed there and lapped up all of her juices. After a minute of rest he crawled back up her and placed a mad/ passionate kiss on her lips. He had caught her off guard but she soon made up for it by returning the kiss.

She began rubbing herself against him causing him to groan and her to smirk. She pulled her hands out of his hair and onto his well-sculpted chest. He pulled away from her lips and starred at her. She could feel him growing against her pussy. So she began moving faster. Watching him watching her.

She pushed him back and slid down to his still growing erection. He watched her through half closed lids. She held him gently between her hands.

"This must hurt. I'll help ease the pain." She said then licked the side of his length and blew against him.

His eyes rolled shut and a loud groan escaped his lips. She then felt his hands entwine with her hair. She licked the head then kissed it, slowly opening her mouth she opened her mouth all the way, he barely fit, but he felt her teeth grazing against his dick, and moaned out her name.

Her head bopped up and down him for what seemed like ages she grabbed his balls and began playing with them gently pulling at them, the rubbing them and rolling them around in her hands. His breath began to increase and he could feel that he was close. At the last moment he pulled he up and held her close; spilling his seed all over her legs and the black leather.

She pushed away from him and looked down, then pouted at him.

"Why'd you do that?" She whined

Still panting he answered "Its not…proper…to cum…in a woman's mouth." he said matter-of-factly

"You act as if you've never done it before." She mumbled as he sat back as she began pulling her dress on, only to have it dragged back off her moist body.

"What do you think you're doing I'm not finished with you yet. Besides you never gave me the chance to explain myself fully." He said as he began sliding he body down to the leather chair towards his awaiting body.

"Oh really," she said slowly.

"What I meant was, it is not proper to come in a woman's mouth; while on the way to meat your boyfriends parents." He said while rubbing his face against her cheek.

"You are to cleaver." She sighed.

His hand then began the long stroll down towards her now damp forest. A low moan escaped her slightly open lips. He took the opportunity to begin an attack at her mouth. She fought back with the same amount of force. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and her hands around his neck. It seemed like hours till they pulled away. He looked her over her lips were swollen, toung slightly bruised each time she licked her lips, her breasts were unbelievably perky and her once perfectly hidden clit was now sensitive, slowly and protruding through her now widely spread lips.

She looked at him through partly closed eyes and silently begged for her release.

"Is there something you would like?" He said as he pushed he legs apart further.

She moaned and pushed her hips up towards his throbbing erection.

"I want to hear you say it." He whispered suggestively into her ear then licked up the shell of her ear.

"I want…I want you…" She panted.

As if by instinct he roughly slammed into her awaiting core. She cried out with satisfaction. He roughly slammed into her core each trust bringing them both closer to their release. With each mighty slam, his demon slowly began to show. First the magenta marks across his cheeks, hips then wrists. Then his ears bean to grow into pointy elfin ears. His claws dug into her hips, drawing her precious, lifesaving blood; which caused him to growl. His pace sped up immensely, so much so that she could no longer keep up. His fangs then began to protrude out of his lips. She moaned as she felt his fangs brush over her mating mark.

He felt her walls tightly clench around his thick, long member, and groaned. He began pumping in and out of her menacingly. She screamed as he bit down into her neck while her fluids seeped around his cock and onto the black leather. He continued to pump into her while his fangs remained in her. She could feel another release coming.

The car came to a compete stop and classical music could be heard through the limousines thick black doors.

His demon heard the drivers' door slam close and his loud footsteps coming towards the door nearest Kagome's head. The footsteps came to a stop but Kagome's moans did not. He wanted to stop, but his demon would not allow him until he finished what he had started.

The driver opened the door to see his master's son slamming into a young lady. So that's what all the commotion was about. He wanted to close the door and walk away but he was frozen in place. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Kagome's eyes opened when she felt a cold breeze rush past her face. She looked up and saw a young man staring wide eyed at the sight. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Sess…Sesshomaru! Stop!" She moaned. Only to have him increase his pace. Which caused her to moaned and groaned loudly.

"Sesshomaru! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as they came together!

When Sesshomaru had caught his breath he wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome. He licked up the blood that had seeped down her shoulder, and glared up at the driver.

"Why are you still standing there? Close the damn door your upsetting my mate." He growled. The door then closed and the driver walked away.

"SESSHOMARU! WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP?" Kagome asked. He sat back and brushed his hair.

"I wasn't finished yet." He said calmly.

"The driver was watching us the whole time. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw you're cum oozing out of me." She argued.

"Kagome, love" He said as he rubbed her breasts. "Don't worry about it. He wouldn't dare tell a soul."

"Sesshomaru STOP! We need to get dressed." She said while ripping his large hands off her.

"Oh we're here already?" he said none too happily.

"Yes. Now get dressed." She said as she finished tying up her dress.

She splashed on some perfume then fixed her hair then her makeup. She made sure that no one could see her mating mark, then stepped out of the car, only to fall back against the door. She looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
